Nome Is Strange Vol 2
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: A new Collection of horror stories in the world of Balto with Collaborations from my friends
1. Nome Is Strange Vol 2 story list

**Nome Is Strange Vol. 2**

Dark Collab with Player2Daniel

Stay inside

Contact

The Fog collab with RealGhostwolf55

The mail man

The Bats

Christine's fury Collab with drewdog302

Toys Collab with Player2Daniel

Mad man

Nature of a psychopath collab with Player2Daniel

A clowns touch

All Through The house collab with RealGhostwolf55

Teachers Pet collab with Mojotheomagawolf


	2. Dark

_**Dark**_

Another day in Nome, a safe day. The days are safe because the sun destroys darkness, and this what is bad and dark disappears, children can laugh again and have fun ... but not for long. After hours of domination the sun disappears behind the horizon and then the darkness, fear and monsters of the imagination return. But is it really only imagination?

11:35 PM

Jimmy lay in bed looking at the door and the light that came from under them. "Good night Jimmy." A voice from behind the door said. "Goodnight mom." Jimmy replied and laid his head on the pillow. It took a few minutes but Jimmy still could not fall asleep. "Why is it so dark here? I hate night ... and darkness ... and my imagination." Jimmy thought and looked at the door again, though he hardly saw them. "I don't want to be alone." Jimmy thought and silently left the bed and walked to the door. The boy slowly and silently opened the door. "Yukon! ... Yukon are you there? ... Yukon come here!" Jimmy whispered, but Yukon did not hear him, he was asleep.

Jimmy swallowed hard before running down the hall to get his dog. Yukon woke up hearing his kid running down the hallway. Yukon jumps up and sees jimmy almost jumping on him. Jimmy hugs Yukon tightly while breathing hard.

"It's good that I found you." Jimmy said while hugging Yukon. "Let's go to sleep in my room. I dont want to be alone." Jimmy said when looking at Yukon and walking towards his room. Yukon rose and followed his friend, who was already upstairs. When Jimmy entered the room he felt something touching his hand. "Yukon, you scared me!" Jimmy said and walked to the bed. Yukon was surprised that Jimmy said so because he was still on the stairs. "You can lie down next to my bed." Jimmy said. "Who is he talking to?" Yukon thought when he was halfway up the stairs. "Why do you have red eyes, Yukon?" Jimmy said, and after these words he began to scream. Yukon started running and when he ran into the room he saw Jimmy on the floor, he was laying paralyzed on the floor with black eyeballs.

Yukon howls in sadness with tears rolling down his muzzle. Jimmys parents raced out of their bedroom and raced into jimmy's room. Jimmys mother screamed at the top of her lungs seeing her little dead on the ground of his room.

Next day….

Dusty and Kodi were walking around the Nome. Kodi noticed police cars on the street where his brother lived. "Dusty, let's go check it out. My brother lives in this house." Kodi said while looking at his brother's house. "Okay." Dusty answered. Kodi and Dusty walked past people and started looking for Yukon. "Yukon? Where are you?" Kodi said. "Kodi? Good to see you ,my brother." Yukon said in a sad voice, and a few tears rolled down his face. "What happened?" Dusty asked. "My friend ... my Jimmy ... h-he is dead." Yukon said as several more tears flowed down his face. "What happened?" Kodi asked, unable to believe what Yukon said. "He came for me last night, he wanted me to go to sleep in his room. He said he didn't want to and is afraid to be alone, so I followed him ... When I was going up the stairs he was already in the room, he talked with someone and used my name. He said ... Yukon why do you have red eyes? ... After this question he started screaming, but I come too late ... when I ran into the room he was laying on the floor with dark black eyeballs. That's my fault... I could save him..." Youkon said hugged Kodi and started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," Kodi said as he looked towards Dusty. Dusty lowered her ears knowing that this must have been a great tragedy for her mates brother.

May I ask you a favor, Kodi?" Yukon said. "Of course." Kodi answered. "Help me find out who killed my friend." Yukon said. "But isn't this a job for the police?" Dusty asked a bit worried. "They can't do anything, they haven't found any traces. The only thing I know about him is that he has red eyes and seems to look like me." Yukon said.

Kodi and Dusty looked at each other before answering. "Yeah, we can help you," Kodi answered Yukon smiled a bit. "Good, meet me here tonight," Yukon said as he stood. Kodi and Dusty both nodded before going on their way. "Are you sure we can help Kodi?" Dusty asked as she looked at her mate. "I sure hope so," Kodi replied.

As Kodi and Dusty walked towards the boiler room they met Saba. "Hey Saba how are you?" Kodi asked looking at his sister. "Oh look ...My favorite brother is coming. Nice to see you two." Saba replied with a smile. "Did you hear what happened at Yukon's house?" Kodi asked. "Yes, I'm very sorry about Jimmy, Yukon was his friend and they were very close. Jimmy was the whole world to Yukon." Saba said. "Saba, come here!" A voice from home said. "Okay Kodi, it's nice to see you but I have to go take care of my kid ... You don't know what it's like to have a kid that you look after, a great feeling. It's like a goal in life." Saba said. "Saba" The voice from home said again. "See you soon." Saba said and entered the house.

"I wish we could get a kid of our own," Dusty said as she looked at her mate. Kodi chuckled, "Yeah me too, but I'm sure we will once we get some time off from the slide team," Kodi said with smile. Dusty smiled at that. "Yeah I'm sure we will," Dusty replied.

Why are we going to the boiler room?" Dusty asked. "I have to talk about Yukon with my mom and dad. When Yukon was young he was involved in many things and hated defeats ... but everything changed when Jimmy adopted him, Yukon had a purpose in life. I don't want him to get depressed, best for him will be to talk with parents." Kodi said as they approached the boiler room.

The two walked into the boiler room where Kodi's parents were talking to their friends about what had happened today. "Mom? Dad?" Kodi said as he walked up to his parents. Jenna turned and looked at her son and nuzzles him. "Kodi I'm glad your safe," Jenna says before pulling away from her nuzzle.

"I think you and dad need to talk to Yukon, he really needs you two." Kodi said looking at Jenna. "Hey Kodi. Nice to see you Dusty." Balto said when he came and sat down next to Jenna. "Hey Dad ... do you know what happened at Yukon's house?" Kodi said. "Yes I know." Balto replied. "I think you need to talk to him, I don't want him to be depressed ... Jimmy was the whole world to him." Kodi said.

"Let's go talk to him together," Balto said before turning to Jenna. Jenna nods as she sits down, Dusty looks at her mate and nuzzles him. "Be careful," Dusty whispers to Kodi. "I will," Kodi whispers back to his mate. Kodi and Balto both leave the boiler room and now on their way to Yukon's house.

"Does Yukon have crazy ideas again?" Balto asked Kodi who is walking next to him. "You know Yukon, he hates defeats ... he thinks it's his fault that Jimmy is dead." Kodi said. "You didn't mean depression ... you are afraid of hurting himself, isn't that right?" Balto said. "I'm so worried about him because he wants to find out who killed Jimmy ... but all he knows about the killer is that he has red eyes and is probably a dog." Kodi answered.

Then we'll all work together on this, we'll get this dog and bring justice for Jimmy," Balto said with a smile as they walked along. "I sure hope so," Kodi said looking at his father. Balto and Kodi both walked up to the steps of Yukon's house.

"Yukon? Are you there?" Kodi asked when he put his head in the doggy door. "I told you to come at night." Yukon said as he lay on the floor. "Come for a moment, we need to talk." Kodi said. Yukon got up and went outside.

Yukon was surprised to see his father there with his brother. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Yukon asked. Balto stepped forward and looked at his son. "How are you doing son?" Balto asked.

"Not that good at all. I lost my best friend." Yukon said. "I know it's not easy for you." Balto said looking at his son. "Why did you come, Dad?" Yukon asked. "You are my son and I want to help you." Balto answered, surprised by his son's question. "That's good ... we'll track the killer faster if there are more of us." Yukon said. "I didn't mean that, but I will help you." Balto said. "Since you're here, I'll show you Jimmy's room." Yukon said and entered the house. Kodi and Balto followed him. "Don't worry, my owners went to the police station." Yukon said and started climbing the stairs. "This is ... This was Jimmy's room." Yukon said with some tears in eyes when he entered the room. "Anyone cleaning here?" Balto asked. "No." Yukon replied. "So where is the blood? How could a dog kill a man without spilling blood?" Balto said surprised. "I don't know, Dad." Yukon replied. "Turn on the light, Yukon." Kodi said. Yukon pressed with nose at the light switch, but nothing happened. "Light is not working." Yukon said and went to the bedside lamp. "This lamp doesn't work too." Yukon said.

Yukon then remembered that Jimmy used to have a flashlight whenever he would get scared. Yukon then grabbed the flashlight from under the bed and turned it on with his mouth.

Aug 11Although the flashlight gave enough light to light up the room, no traces were visible. "Wow this flashlight looks cool," Kodi said when looking at the flashlight in Yukon's mouth. "Yeah I know. This flashlight even has infrared light, look," Yukon said and switched the flashlight to infrared light. Then three of them saw strange prints on the floor, those at the door to the room were like dog's foot prints, but those that were heading towards the window did not resemble any known prints.

"What kind of prints are those?" Kodi asked looking about the window. "I've never seen anything like them before," Balto added. "Whatever it was, it headed out to the forest," Yukon spoke up. "We better get the humans," Balto added. "No, we'll get this done faster if we do it," Yukon protested.

"So what's your plan, Yukon?" Kodi said. "We'll follow these paw prints," Yukon said when looking at paw prints. "Yukon ... I don't think that's good idea. Remember that this thing can kill us?" Balto said a bit worried "And that he change into a dog or wolf ..." Kodi added. "Yes, but there are three of us and he is alone," Yukon replied confidently. Balto went to the window. "Look, it's getting dark already. Maybe tomorrow morning we will go to the forest following these pawprint... did you see that?" Balto said. "What?" Kodi asked. "The street lights went out. Yukon, give me a flashlight." Balto said when he was looking at the street. Balto turned on the flashlight and saw a strange black creature with red eyes and a long muzzle. When the creature realised that the three dogs watched him, he turned into a dog, dog with black fur, which was confusingly similar to Saba.

"Follow that Dog!" Yukon shouted as he took off out the window And landed in a snow bank. Balto and Kodi both jump after Yukon. The black dog then takes off down the alley trying to stay hidden in the darkness.

Yukon ran into the alley and began looking for the black dog. "Show me yourself!" Yukon said with a snarl. "You don't want to deal with me," The voice said, and Yukon heard whispers around him. "You already deal with me, you killed my friend! Why didn't you kill me, man?" Yukon said in anger. "Do you think I'm a guy?" The voice said in a voice of Saba. "Saba? Is that you?" Yukon said confused. "I did it." The creature said in a voice of Balto. "It wasn't my father," Yukon said and felt that something is moving around him. He looked around and then looked straight ahead again and felt like he was looking into a black mirror, an identical dog as him stood before him, only difference was that he was black and had red eyes. "But maybe it was you?" The creature said in Yukon's voice and began to come closer. "You feel guilty ... if you could save him ... NO. You know what? I feed on fear and souls, I could kill you by taking yours soul, but for you it is worse to live with the knowledge that you have not saved him." The creature said and began to laugh. Yukon wanted to attack the creature, but he dodged his attack. "I am you, I know your weaknesses and moves, everything ... I enjoyed talking to you, but I have something to do in town." The creature said and turned into Saba. "See you!" The creature said in a voice of Saba and disappeared in the shadow

Yukon started breathing hard as the creature disappeared in the shadows. Balto and Kodi both caught up to Yukon. "Yukon! Are you alright?" Balto asked as he walked up to his son. "He.. or she..." Yukon started to say but couldn't piece the words together.

"What?" Kodi asked, surprised. "That thing can turn into dogs ... he was dad, me and Saba ..." Yukon said still breathing heavily. "He what?" Balto asked surprised. "That thing changed in me ... and said it was my fault that Jimmy was dead. Then he turned into Saba, said he had something to do and disappeared in the shadows." Yukon said.

Kodi and Balto both looked at each other. "We need to stop it," Yukon said as he stood up. Kodi and Balto both looked at each other. "Which way did he go?" Balto asked his sun. Yukon sniffed the air and got his sent. "He went this way!" Yukon said as he took the lead.

"it's not difficult to follow him ... wherever he goes the lights go down there," Kodi said when he was following Yukon. "Oh no." Yukon said and stopped suddenly. "What happened, son?" Balto asked when he stopped. "Saba lives on this street." Yukon said. "Let's go!" Kodi shouted and started running toward Saba's house. "Can we go in there? What if her owners see us?" Balto said as three of them came to the door. "They're not at home, today is a party at the restaurant, I'm sure they are there," Yukon said, and then they heard Saba scream from inside of the house. Yukon looked at his father with fear in his eyes and ran through the doggy door, Kodi and Balto did the same and followed Yukon. It was completely dark in the house, but the three dogs followed Saba's voice when they suddenly saw her lying on the floor with slightly black eyes and fur on her head which slowly turned into black, and above her stood her black version with red glowing eyes. Saba screamed in pain and couldn't even get up from the ground, she lay on her back and looked straight into the red eyes.

Yukon pushed the creature away from Saba, and it turned into the largest dog in Nome, in Steele. "It's not nice to interrupt someone's dinner, Yukon," The creature said in a voice of Steele. "What did you do to my sister?" Yukon said. "She's still alive," the creature said in a voice of Steele. "Get out of here Steele," Balto said growling. "Are you sure you want it, Balto?" The creature said, turned into Jenna and came close to Balto rubbing against his side. "J-Jenna?" Balto asked. "No, my name is Dark," Dark said and changed into Kodi. "And tomorrow I will start taking away from your family those you love," Dark said in a Kodi voice and before jumping out the window he blinks at Kodi.

Kodi and Balto looked at each other in fear of the creatures ability. "Saba!" Yukon said as he ran over to her. Kodi and Balto did the same. "Saba, honey are you alright?" Balto asked with some tears running down his muzzle. Saba's fur and eyes started to come back to normal. Saba jumped up from the ground and throw up black stuff from her mouth.

What was that?!" Saba said and sat down. "This creature feeds on fear and souls ... he wanted to take yours." Yukon said. "Did he ki... took Jimmy's soul?" Saba asked, Yukon took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, good that your Jessie is with her parents at the party, because Dark probably wanted to take her soul too," Yukon said and he started breathing heavily when he thought about Jimmy. "Calm down everyone, we're safe now," Balto said. "No. He said he would kill those we love and winked at me, but I don't even have a child," Kodi said, and became sad because of that. "But he said that he will kill those who you love ..." Balto said looking at his son. "... Dusty," Kodi said.

Meanwhile Dusty stayed with Jenna in the boiler room. "Dusty," Kodi's voice was heard from outside. "Kodi?" Dusty said with a yawn as she stood up. "Dusty, come here I want to talk to you," Kodi said with a chuckle. "Okay," Dusty said as she walked outside. It started to be a blizzard outside as Dusty looked for Kodi.

Dusty, come closer, my love," Kodi said when standing in the shadows. "Kodi? Are you all right? Your eyes are red," Dusty said uncertainly. "My eyes are red because I love you so much," Kodi said. "Oh, Kodi, you're so romantic," Dusty said and came closer to Kodi, and then she saw that Kodi had black fur. "Kodi, why is your fur black?" Dusty asked and started backing away. "This is not important now," Dark said, he rolled over Dusty and began kissing her passionately.

Dark started kissing her harder and harder until he bit her lip. "Ouch! Kodi take it easy," Dusty said as she pulled away from him. Dark then growled before jumping at Dusty. "Kodi! Stop! Please!" Dusty cried out as the snow fell harder from the sky.

"I need to find Dusty," Kodi said and walked toward the exit door. "Relax Kodi ... Dark said he would start tomorrow," Yukon said as he followed Kodi, and then the clock rang. "12:00 PM! Tomorrow is now!" Kodi said and ran out of Saba's house. "Dad, we have to follow Kodi!" Yukon said when he looked at his father. "Saba are you coming with us?" Balto asked. "No, I'll stay, my head hurts a lot. I'm going to sleep," Saba said, Balto nodded, and left Saba's house with Yukon.

"I love you so much, Dusty," Dark said as he kissed Dusty's dead body. "K-Kodi? What happened to Dusty?" Jenna asked when she left the boiler room. "Same as you mom ..." Dark said with a smile. "I don't understand what you mean," Jenna replied a bit confused. "... she had the same disease as you ... love," Dark said and turned into Balto.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Welcome back to Nome Is Strange! Here in Volume 2 things are going to be a little different here in Volume 2! So be ready for them! **

**Player2Daniel A/M: Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed this story! This is the first horror story I came up with. I would love to know what you think, so leave reviews! I would like to thank Kodiwolf321 for inviting me to this story collection. See you in the next stories **

.


	3. Toys

**Toys**

Rosy sits in her new room playing with some of her toys with Jenna laying next to her. Rosy and her family had moved houses over the weekend . This was a big house and Rosy felt a little scared at first but learned that it would be okay in the big house. Rosy's closet was also and entrance to the attic which Rosy was told not to go up there. "Rosy! Come here, dinner is ready!" Rosy mother's voice was heard from the ground floor. "Okay mummy I'm coming," Rosy replied. "Come on Jenna," Rosy said and left the room with Jenna.

"Do you like your new room?" Rosy's mother asked. "It's great! But do I have to have all these toys in the room? I don't play with them anymore, I prefer to play with Jenna," Rosy said. "If you don't want them, we can take them to the attic," Rosy's dad said while reading the newspaper. "Okay dad," Rosy replied. "Put them in a box, we'll take them to the attic tomorrow," Rosy's mother said and sat down at the table. After dinner Rosy grabbed all her toys and placed them in a box. Rosy's father then grabbed the box of Toys and took them up to the attic. "Daddy can me and Jenna play outside?" Rosy called from the bottom of the stairs to the attic. "Yes, but come inside when I call you," Rosy's father said from the attic. "Yes! Come on Jenna," Rosy said as she made her way downstairs.

Jenna and Rosy were playing in the garden.

"Bring this stick Jenna!" Rosy said and threw the stick. Jenna ran for the stick and when she picked it up, she noticed that something was moved in the window of Rosy's room. "Huh?" Jenna said softly. "Hey Jen," A voice from behind Jenna said when she jumped in surprise. Jenna turned and looked at the familiar dog. "Hello Balto. What are you doing here?" Jenna asked. "I came to visit you in your new home," Balto said with a smile. "That's really nice of you," Jenna said to Balto. "Do you want to play with us, Balto?" Rosy said when she came over to Jenna.

Balto barked happily as he started paying with Rosy and Jenna. While the dogs played with Rosy, a few eyes watched from Rosy's room. "Rosy time to come inside," said her mother from the kitchen window. "Okay mommy!" Rosy said with a smile. Rosy stroked Balto's head. "We have to go now. Bye," Rosy said and she entered the house. "See you Balto," Jenna said ,nuzzled Balto and followed Rosy. "See you," Balto replied and returned to the went up to her room and opened the door. Once she opened the door to her room some of her toys were out of their boxes. "That's strange," Rosy said as she walked to the toys. Rosy then grabbed the toys and placed them back in the box. Rosy then grabbed some tape and taped up the box and set the box in the closet. "There that should do it," Rosy said with a smile.

"Rosy! It's time for a bath," Rosy's mother said as she entered the room. "Okay, Mom," Rosy said, she left the room and went to the bathroom. Jenna entered the room just after Rosy left. The red husky lay on the floor by the bed and waited for her owner to return.

Jenna lifted her head as she heard some moving around in the closet. Jenna then stood up and walked over to the closet and sniffed it out. There was no scent at what was going in the closet as Jenna stood next to the closet door. Jenna then placed her ear next to the door and listened in. "Jenna!" Rosy shouted as she ran into the room in her pajamas. This startled Jenna as she turned and looked at the little girl with a smile. Rosy jumped in her bed and asked Jenna to come to bed. "Come on Jenna let's get some sleep," Rosy said with a smile.

Rosy was already under the bar when Jenna got on the bed. "Good night, Jenna!" Rosy said when Jenna lay down on the bed next to her legs. The red husky barked friendly in response and put her head to pretend sleeping. Rosy fell asleep quickly as always. It gave Jenna a lot of freedom at night, then she usually walked quietly at home or looked out the window at the stars and thought how nice it would be if she looked at the sky with Balto. But that night turned out to be different.

As always, Jenna went into the living room to check if one of Rosy's parents left tea in a cup. "It's still warm!" Jenna thought and began to drink leftover tea. "Oh! Sandwich! With ham!" Jenna thought when she saw the sandwich on the kitchen table. "I don't think anyone will notice that I took it," Jenna thought, she took the sandwich and went back to Rosy's room to eat her while looking at the stars. When Jenna entered the room, she noticed that the closet door was ajar, so she walked over to them and closed it with the front paw. Jenna looked at the night sky. "I wish you were here with me Balto," Jenna said softly and started eating a sandwich.

"I have sad news for you, but you will never see him again, and he will never see you ..." A quiet voice said from behind Jenna. "Who said that?" Jenna said when she turned nervously. "I'm Mr. Fish, known to you as a dog's teether!" The fish-shaped stuffed animal said when he came close enough that Jenna could see him in the moonlight. "You can speak?" Jenna asked surprised. "Not just me," Mr. Fish said, and as Jenna looked around she noticed that many small eyes were looking at her. "What do you all want from me?" Jenna asked a little frightened that Rosy's toys came alive. "Nothing special ... you see Rosy expects fun, we are toys that are fun to play with, but for some reason Roosy prefers to play with you. So we have no choice ..." Mr. Fish said. "You going to leave and never come back?" Jenna said. "Of course not ... We will kill you and Rosy will be only ours! Now you will go with us to the attic!" Mr. Fish said. "Do you think I will listen to the toys that I used to play?" Jenna said and laughed softly. "If you don't go of your own accord, we will force you," Mr. Fish said and showed Jenna a long rusty nail. "Where do you get nails from?" Jenna asked surprised. "Do you think why parents forbade Rosy to enter the attic? There are plenty of sharp and dangerous things." Mr. Fish said. "Now get in the attic!" Mr. Fish said. As they entered the attic, the toys surrounded Jenna, pointing at her with sharp nails. "I know, Jenna, you love stars ... maybe you want to see them from here?" Mr. Fish said when he came to the attic window. "No thanks," Jenna replied. "It was not a request but an order," Mr. Fish said and toys stabbed Jenna in the butt. "What do you see Jenna?" Mr. Fish asked as Jenna appeared window. "Stars in the sky," Jenna said. "What do you see below?" Mr. Fish asked. "I see it is high here ... oh no." Jenna already knew why she was standing by the window, but it was too late to run away. The toys came over and pushed Jenna through the window. She died of a fall from a height.

A few days later.

"Are you sure you want to do this sweetheart?" Rosy's mom asked. "Yes. These toys remind me too much about Jenna." Rosy said and threw a toy carton into the fire in the fireplace.

**Kodiwolf321: Fear Not Friends Your toys do not really come to life! Or maybe they do? Nah I'm just joking anyways hope enjoyed this short and now we're on to the next! **

Player2Daniel A/N: Okay guys that's it! I know that the horrors of my ideas are not like horrors, but more like stories with a tragic ending ... but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Speaking of tragic endings, get ready for the Nature Of A Psychopath, the end of this story will be very bloody? ... psychopathic, I think that's a good word to describe this story. Anyway, thanks for reading, thanks to Kodiwolf321 for inviting me to this collection of stories, and see you in the Nature Of A Psychopath!


	4. Stay Inside

**Stay Inside**

Rosy said goodbye to her parents as she walked on the school bus to go on a school Field trip. Rosy said in the back of the bus and waved at her parents as the bus drove off. Jane Rosy's best friend sat down next to her. "I can't wait to go to white mountain," Jane said with a smile. "Yeah me too," Rosy said before checking her phone, Jane then looked behind her and smiled at a boy just a few seats behind them. A fog came out of nowhere as the bus driver struggled to maintain the road ahead of them. Suddenly the bus hits something as blood splattered all over to front end of the bus. "What the hell?" Rosy said as she rubbed her neck from the crash.

The Bus driver rubs his head as he looked at the front of bus. It looked like maybe they hit a large bear of some kind and that's what it was. "Stay in your seats everyone!" Their teacher says as he stands up and heads for the front of the bus. "What are we going to do?" Mr. Evens said as he looked at the front of the bus. "AHH!" Jane screamed. "What's wrong!" Mr. Evens asks. "There's a bloody boy outside!" Jane shouted. Rosy turned around and looked out the window and screamed since the bloody boy was looking at her. The bloody boy placed his hand on the window of the bus and tilted his head to the left while looking at Rosy.

The boy smiled as he wiped the wet blood from his hand across the window of the bus. The bloody boy then walked over to the front of the bus and started eating at the dead bear. Everyone on the bus screamed and moved to the back. "Everyone! Calm down!" Mr. Evens said trying control the situation. The Bus driver busts through the doors of the bus and makes a run for it through the forest. The door to the bus was left open and just as the Bloody boy was going to come inside the bus. Rosy jumped forward and closed the door. The Bloody Boy looked at her with his broken smile as he trails more blood on the windows. The Bloody Boy goes back to eating the dead bear. "What the hell is he?" Trey asked. Trey was the boy Jane was looking at before they crashed. "Not the time Trey!" Mr. Evens shouts. "There's more of them!" Janes points out.

Everyone looks out the window and sees more bloody people walking to the bus. "Oh My God! We're all going to die!" Jane shouted with tears coming down her face. "Everyone just stay inside, and we'll be safe," Mr. Evens said trying to stay calm. "Ahh!" Jane screams again seeing the bus driver being carried back to the bus all bloody and cut up. The bloody people then set down the bus driver down in front of the door to the bus and eats him alive. Rosy stares at them eating the bus driver. "Rosy! Get away from there!" Mr. Evens said while keeping Jane and Trey away from the window. Rosy couldn't help herself of wanting a taste of the bus driver. "Rosy!" Mr. Evens shouts.

**(Flashback)**

Rosy's parents whisper in her ear. "When you feel it the blood will flow," Her mother whispered in her ear with a smile. Rosy smiled with nod.

(End of Flashback)

Rosy turns and looks at her class with a dark smile. Blood started to flow from her body as she places her hand on the door handle. "Rosy please don't," Jane asked with tears in her eyes. More bloody people come out of the forest and started to shake the bus wanting inside to eat the class. Rosy laughs before opening the bus door. The boy and more bloody people come inside the bus. "NO!" Jane screams for her life. "Why!" Mr. Evens screams himself "Ahh!" Trey screams while being eaten. The bus sits in the middle of the road on its side. A police officer drives by and sees the bus on its side with blood everywhere. He calls it in before hearing a girl crying for help. The police officer then walks over to the other side of the bus and sees the girl. It was Rosy.

"Help me!" Rosy begged with a dark smile. Just before the officer was going to help Rosy, her father all bloody attacks the officer and bites his neck and makes him bleed out. "Good job Rosy, you're a natural," Her father said with a smile full of blood. "Thanks daddy," Rosy said as she stood up and took her fathers hand and walked away from the bus. Screams could be heard from all around the area as more and more bloody people take over to the land and kill.

**The End. **

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright this was fun to write on my own and I hoped you like reading this! The Bloody people come from a movie call shallow ground. Go watch it if you haven't watched it! It's kind of creepy so that's where I got the inspiration for this short story! So go watch it and come back to this story and tell me what you think about the two together! **


	5. Nature of a Psychopath

**Nature Of a Psychopath **

Thomas Woke up bleeding from his head and tied up from hands. "Where am I?" Thomas said to himself. The place he was in was an old house. "I think I know where I'm at," Thomas said to him. The reason he thought about where he was, there was old outside of town that no one lived in. suddenly someone came thought the window. "Steele?" Thomas said confused.

"Hello, kid ... how are you?" Steele said with a dark smile. "Can you help me?" Thomas asked looking at Steele. Husky laughed at that. "I already helped you," Steele said. "You tied me? Wait for Kodi to come here!" Thomas said hoping his friend would save him. "I'm sure he'll come, but you have to wait for him," Steele said with a chuckle.

"Why would you do this?!" Thomas shouted with anger! "Because you helped That wolf-dog save the town. "So what! my sister was getting sick! and you left the team to fail to get the medicine back to Nome!" Thomas shouted. "That doesn't matter now!" Steele shouted back.

When Kodi releases me, I'll kick your ass!" Thomas said and Steele started laughing. "What are you laughing at, jerk?" Thomas asked, surprised by Steele's reaction. "You made me laugh ... you can't kick my ass because your friend won't save you," Steele said.

"What do you mean?" I know Kodi will save me," Thomas said now feeling confused by what Steele had said. Steele chuckled as he went into the next room and brought now Kodi. Kodi was badly hurt, bleeding from his head and side. "Kodi!" Thomas shouted hoping to wake him up. Steele dropped Kodi right in front of Thomas. "Kodi please wake up!" Thomas said with tears running down his cheeks.

"What did you do to him !?" Thomas asked with more tears streaming down his cheeks. Steele picked up Kodi and approached him with Thomas. "We can still be friends, I still love you, my friend," Steele said in a fake Kodi voice. "Stop!" Thomas shouted when he closed his eyes not to watch Steele playing with Kodi's corpse in front of him. "What's wrong, friend? Don't be scared, I'm here with you," Steele said in a fake Kodi voice, and touched Thomas's face with Kodi's head, smearing the blood on his face. "Please stop!" Thomas shouted. "What? What are you saying Kodi? Do you want to help Thomas?" Steele said when he put Kodi's head next to his ear. "Yes, of course, you can," Steele said as he looked onto Kodi's body. Steele walked over to Thomas and put Kodi's body on his feet. "He said he wanted to keep you warm," Steele said with a dark smile.

Kodi weakly opened his eyes and looked at his owner. "Kodi," Thomas said softly looking at his dog. Steele had a dark smile on his face when placed his paw on Kodi's wound. Kodi cried in pain when Steele' presses harder.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Thomas shouted, Steele, looked at him with a dark smile and dug his claws into Kodi's wound. "Why are you doing this to him! Stop it!" Thomas shouted when he saw how much Kodi was suffering. "It could be you, but he wanted me to kill him instead of you. Pathetic," Steele said when he took his paw from Kodi's wound. "Why did you do this, Kodi?" Thomas said with tears streaming down his face. "No ... I couldn't let him hurt you," Kodi stammered.

"No! Please take me instead!" Thomas pleaded. Steele looks at Thomas within anger. "It's too late! He needs to die!" Steels shouted while still pressing on his wounds.

"What do you want? I'll give you whatever you want!" Thomas shouted, afraid of his friend. "You already gave me what I want," Steele said and grabbed Kodi by the throat and ripped it out. "NO! KODI! What have you done, you psychopath !?" Thomas closed his eyes to avoid looking at a friend bleeding and dying on his legs. "Do you know what is better than killing? Looking at people with guilt." Steele said looking at Thomas with blood all over his mouth. "Look at me!" Steele shouted.

Thomas looked at Steele with his red eyes from crying. "Good boy," Steele said softly. "I hate you so much," Thomas said spitting into Steele's face. Steele took on the spit and just looked at Thomas. Steele barked loudly and slammed Thomas against the wall. "Don't you ever do that again!" Steele growled.

Steele smiled slightly and lifted Kodi's body, and walked with him to Thomas. "Why are you so sad? Your friend is here." Steele said as he throws Kodi's body on Thomas who had his eyes closed. "Look at him ... it could have been you if he wasn't sacrificed himself for you," Steele said, Thomas started feeling Kodi's warm blood running down his body. "I was hoping I could kill you, human blood is tastier ... especially children's blood ..." Steele said looking at Thomas.

"You fucking killed him!" Thomas shouted. Steele growled. "I know you wanted him dead!" Steele growled again. "I would never want him dead!" Thomas cried out. "I heard that fight you had with him the other day!" Steele snarled. "It's was just a fight I would never want him dead after that!" Thomas said still with tears running down his face.

(**Flashback**)

"Why did you do it! It could be my first job!" Thomas shouted. "I did you a favor, believe me, you would waste your potential," Kodi said, looking at Thomas. "What the fuck are you talking about !? My ability to talk to dogs is my potential, looking after dogs is something I wanted to do," Thomas shouted. "You're jealous!" Thomas shouted when he looked at Kodi. "No, I am not!" Kodi growled. "Yes, you are! Stupid dog!" Thomas cried out in anger. "Listen, kid! I didn't quit my job just to listen to you insult me, I did it for our so-called friendship..." Kodi said in anger.

(End of Flashback)

"We said our sorry's!" Thomas yelled again. "So now I'll be your friend," Steele said licking Thomas's face. "Get off me!" Thomas shouted trying to get Steele off of him. "Shut up kid!" Steele growled again. "Balto's going to kill you!" Thomas shouted in anger.

"I don't think so. I think he would have a problem getting free," Steele said laughing. "This garbage will no longer be needed," Steele said as he took Kodi's body and chewed him against the wall. "What do you mean?" Thomas asked. "I knew he would be a problem too, so I invited him too," Steele said as he lay down on Thomas's lap. "Get off me, you fucker," Thomas shouted. "Do you know what I think? Our friendship needs to be sealed, and what better to seal a friendship than the blood of enemies ..." Steele said as he began to lick Kodi's blood off the floor. "You're fucked up!" Thomas shouted. "Am I?" Steele said when he dipped his paw in Kodi's blood and smeared it on Thomas's face.

"You're fucking sick!" Thomas shouted with Kodi's blood on his face. "Don't you like the Thrill of it all?" Steele asked. "Thrill of it all?! What you did was sick!" Thomas said trying to free himself. "Don't you dare try to escape!" Steele shouted pressing on Thomas's chest.

"Stop it, I can't breathe," Thomas said trying to catch his breath. "Say you want to be my friend!" Steele said when he pressed harder. "Never!" Thomas said his last strength. Steele let go of Thomas's chest and put his paw on his right cheek. "Obey me or you'll regret it!" Steele said and with one stroke of his claws, he scratched Thomas into the blood and licked the blood off his paw with joy.

Thomas now breathing in anger. "I'm never going to obey you! You fucking pig!" Thomas shouted. Steele growled, "I was going to feed you! But I guess you'll have to starve!" Steele shouted before leaving the house.

"Fucking! Come back here and let me go!" Thomas shouted in anger as loudly as he could. "Thomas? Is that you?" Thomas heard Balto's voice from another room. "Balto? Are you okay?" Thomas asked. "You can say that. Where is Kodi? Is everything okay?" Balto shouted from another room. "Steele killed Kodi, I'm so sorry, Balto," Thomas shouted.

"What! No... no..." Balto said as he started crying. Thomas then started crying too. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," Thomas said with his head down. "We need to get out of here!" Balto shouted. "I know we do!" Thomas shouted back still with tears streaming down his face.

"Can you break free?" Thomas asked. "No, I'm chained to the wall by the neck," Balto said and began to tug at the chain. "Are you tied or something?" Balto asked. "My hands and legs are tied, I can't move," Thomas said as he tried to free his hand. "How can a dog tie the rope so well?" Thomas asked. "Steele is a psycho, I've known that for a long time," Balto said.

Thomas tried to get himself by biting on the rope. "I think I almost got it!" Thomas shouted to Balto. "Good!" Balto shouted to him. Thomas then got the rope undone and then freed himself/ Thomas stood up and ran over to Balto in the next room.

"Oh fuck! What did he do to you?" Thomas asked in surprise when he saw Balto lying on the floor in a bloodstain. Thomas crouched beside Balto to see where he was wounded. "You have deep bumps on both hind legs," Thomas said. "He did it so that I couldn't run away, leave me and save yourself. It is not known when this psycho will come back here." Balto said when he lay down feeling his strength was running low.

"I'm not leaving you! He'll kill you," Thomas said trying to pull the chains off. "Thomas please go without me," Balto looking up at his friend with blood stained on his head. Thomas nodded with fresh tears coming down his face. Thomas stood up and starting to head for the door. "And Thomas," Balto said stopping him. Thomas turned and looked at his friend. "If I don't make it... tell Jenna I love her," Balto said weakly. "You going to make it, I promise," Thomas said before leaving.

Where the fuck, do you think you going?" Steele said when he jumped through the window with a knife mouth. Thomas grabbed the door handle and nervously pulled it, but the door didn't open. "The door is locked, genius," Steele said. "What are doing with a knife?" Thomas asked. "We're friends so I thought you would give me some of your blood. I haven't killed any child for a long time, but I'm not going to kill you ... I would waste such a delicious source of blood," Steele said with a dark smile. "The knife is for you, you'll kill this wolfdog to seal our friendship," Steele said.

An idea ringed in Thomas's mind. He was going to take the knife from Steele and then stab him with it. "Fine, I'll do it for us," Thomas said faxing a smile. As he took the knife from Steele. "Good, now I want to see this," Steele said with a dark smile. Thomas and Steele then walked into the next room where a weak Balto was laying on the ground still bleeding.

"Thomas? What are you doing?" Balto asked when he opened his eyes. "Forgive me ... everything changes, nobody can be trusted ..." When Thomas said these words he stuck a knife in Steele's side. Husky fell to the floor with a knife in his side and started laughing. "Why are you laughing?!" Thomas said, overcome with fear. "I knew you would do it! You are just like me! *Coughs* Cheater, liar and murderer!" Steele said, still laughing, even when the blood began to flow through his mouth.

"I'm nothing like you!" Thomas shouted as he kicked the husky in the face. "Maybe it's for the best," Steele said with a smile. "Ah!" Thomas grande the knife from Steele's side and started stabbing him over and over again until he was dead. Thomas cried falling to the floor on his knees. Balto witnesses the whole thing and started to cry for the teen. Thomas then stepped away from the body and hugged Balto crying into his fur.

"Thomas, put that knife down," Balto said. "He killed Kodi, it's my fault! I'm a killer!" Thomas said still holding the knife. "You are not a killer! Calm down and put the knife down." Balto said a little afraid of Thomas. "I'm a killer! Look what I did to Steele! Kodi is dead too! I have their blood on my hands!" Thomas shouted.

Thomas's hands were shaking, knowing that he has killed a dog to save his life. Thomas looked at Balto and then looked back at the knife. Thomas drops the knife and then throws up.

"That's okay, okay ... take it out." Balto said when looking at Thomas. "You're better now?" Balto asked. "Yeah, I think so," Thomas said. "You're shaky, calm down," Balto said in a weaker voice. "I can't, I-I killed and Kodi is dead ..." Thomas said.

"It's okay, I'll help you through this... I'm just as angry as you are," Balto said weakly. Thomas nodded in response. "Now get me out of here and we can talk," Balto said softly.

After a long effort Thomas managed to free Balto, he took wolfdog on his arms, they entered the room where he was initially. He fell to his knees in front of Kodi who was lying against the wall in a bloodstain. "I'm sorry, my friend," Thomas said as he closed Kodi's still open eyes with his hand. "My son," Balto said when he started crying. "He always wanted to be a so-called hero like me, but he became a real hero ... it's a pity that no one but us would know about it." Balto said as still laying in Thomas's arms. "That's enough, he always wanted to be a hero in your eyes ... he succeeded," Thomas said looking with tears in his eyes at his friend

Thomas opened the window some more for him and Balto to escape. Thomas took Balto to the nearest vets office and went to the hospital himself. There were questions to be answered when the police asked him what had happened that night. Thomas only told them that a mad man had captured him, Balto, Kodi, and Steele and Murdered Kodi and Steele.

**6 years later…**

"Come, old man, we will visit our friend," Thomas said, hurrying Balto. "I'm not as young as I used to be," Balto said, following Thomas. "Hello friend," Thomas said as he stood next to Kodi's grave. "This tombstone inscription was a great idea," Balto said, looking at his son's grave.

Thomas now 23 years old has ever since gone to therapy for the last 6 years of trauma from Steele's madness. Balto now with some grey fur had lived with Thomas ever since. Thomas stood feeling the wind on his skin. Whispers enter Thomas's ears, Thomas could swear he could hear Steele's voice. This makes Thomas Shiver of the thought of it.

"Everything is fine?" Balto asked when Thomas lit a candle. "Yeah I'm okay," Thomas said. "My hero, unknown hero," Thomas said. "A real hero is the one who can sacrifice his life in the name of friendship, freedom, and life." Balto read the inscription on the tombstone. "Yeah, pure truth," Thomas said with a tear in his eye.

"There one place we should go," Thomas said looking at his dog. "The old house?" Balto asked. Thomas nodded before place a rose on Kodi's grave. "Alright, let's go," Balto said as he stood up still sore from the time Steele hurt him.

"What do you want to do?" Balto asked when looking at Thomas. "Since when do you smoke?" Balto asked when he saw that Thomas was pulling out the lighter. "I don't smoke, Kodi would never let me," Thomas said as he lit the fire. "So what ..." Balto did not finish when Thomas threw a lighter in through the window.

Thomas and Balto watch the house burn down. "All our problems are gone," Thomas said with a sigh. Balto looks up at his owner and rests his head down on Thomas's leg. Thomas sat down in the snow and let Balto rest his head on Thomas's shoulder.

"For six fucking years I had the same nightmare, I saw Steele kill Kodi in front of my eyes and I could never do anything about it, I couldn't even close my eyes," Thomas said. "It's over, Thomas ... I'm sure you will sleep well today," Balto said as he looked at the burning house. "Yeah," Thomas replied.

They watched the house burned down to the ground with ashes. "I guess that's it," Thomas said as he stood up. "Yeah I guess so," Balto said as he stood up himself. Both the human and wolf-dog started to make their way away from the ashes and burned wood. "You can't escape me..." the wind whispered. Thomas and Balto both stopped in their tracks and looked back at what they have done. The house was still burned down with its ashes... Thomas and Balto looked at each and then shook their heads before leaving the site behind.

**The End.**

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys! Do you know what I find scary about this? Getting inside Steele's madness his blood Thirst for Balto, Kodi and Thomas's blood. He's killed before others before otherwise, he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. Thomas too had to face some madness of his own as he kills Steele at his own game. I hope you enjoyed this short story as much as he did making for you! Tell me what you think about this is a review!**

**Player2Daniel A/N: Hello everyone! We hope you enjoyed the story! I know that all the so-called horror stories I wrote in collaboration with Kodiwolf321 are not scary, they should be called dramas, but I hope you enjoyed them anyway. See you!**


	6. A Clown's Touch

**A Clowns Touch. **

Fifteen-year-old Thomas takes in a deep breath while watching out the window for his dogs Balto and Kodi a father and son coming home from their job. Thomas lights up with the mail team pulls onto Main Street. Thomas sees Balto and Kodi as their musher takes them off their harness. "You think will be surprised?" Kodi asked with a smile as he looked at his dad. "I'm sure he will son," Balto said with a smile back to his son. Thomas walks out of the post office and walks over to Kodi and Balto. This was one of those weekends where Thomas was able to see his dogs and have them for the weekend. "Hey guys, how was your trip?" Thomas asked him kneeled down to Balto and Kodi's level to give them both hugs. "It was great!" Kodi said before licking Thomas's face. "Good!" Thomas said string Kodi on the head. "Balto are you alright?" Thomas asked looking at him.

Balto chuckled, "well I'm not as young as I used to be, but it was a nice trip overall," Balto said with a smile. Thomas smiles softly before standing up and getting his mail from the delivery. Balto and Kodi looked at each other with more smiles before waiting for their owner to take them home. "Should we go old school on getting home?" Thomas asked while looking at his dogs. "Yeah let's do it!" Kodi said looking at Thomas. Thomas gets out his sled and hooks Kodi and Balto up to it. "And mush!" Thomas shouted while sitting down on the sled. Balto and Kodi took off down the street with their owner on the sled at full speed. Balto and Kodi were both strong dogs and could handle Thomas's weight like it was nothing.

It wasn't long until they got home. Thomas got off the sled and placed it into the shed. Thomas grabbed his mail and started to head into the house with Balto and Kodi. Once inside Thomas took off his coat and place the mail on the kitchen counter. Thomas then went into the family room and sat down on the couch. "Do you think he noticed?" Kodi whispered to his dad. "I don't think so," Balto replied to his son. "I got this dad," Kodi said as he walked over to the mail sitting on the counter. Kodi grabbed the piece that he wanted and took it over to Thomas. Balto followed his son I to the family room and jumps onto the couch while Kodi drops an envelope on Thomas's lap. "What's this for?" Thomas said as he picked up the envelope. "Open it," Balto spoke up. "Yeah, open it" Kodi added while jumping up on the couch with his father. "Okay," Thomas said as he started to open the envelope.

Thomas opened up the envelope and saw a flyer and a ticket inside. Thomas looked at the flyer and the ticket. "A ticket to the carnival?" Thomas said with a smile now looking at Balto and Kodi. "Well.. we heard you're Mom talk about how great your grades were and we so we thought we would get you this," Kodi said now laying his head on his front paws. Balto smiled before speaking up. "I know I'm not you're father, but I'm proud of you," Balto said still with his smile. Thomas smiled before hugging both Balto and Kodi. "Well, you better get some sleep," Balto said as Thomas lets go of them. "Yeah, I am getting tired," Thomas said with a yawn. Kodi and Balto both yawned as well. The three of them turned in for the night and went to sleep.

The next morning Thomas got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Balto and Kodi both woke up and stretched their bodies. Thomas came out from the bathroom and looked at his dogs. "You guys ready?" Thomas asked. Balto and Kodi both smiled with a nod. "Yeah," Balto replied. Thomas nodded before getting dressed. Thomas and his friends walked outside and got the sled and took off to the carnival. Once they got to the carnival it was already packed. Thomas places his sled to the side and joins everyone in line. By the time Thomas was able to get in the carnival, he noticed a clown with blue and white balloons. "Is something wrong Thomas?" Kodi said looking up at his owner. Thomas shook off his thoughts and looked down at Kodi. "Yeah, I'm okay," Thomas said before turning in tickets. Once Thomas was able to go inside the carnival he turned and looked at his dogs. "What should we do first?" Thomas asked.

Balto and Kodi both looked at each other and then looked back at Thomas. "Well, we thought if you wanted to split up for a while and then meet back here we can," Balto suggested. Thomas nodded as he pets Balto on the head. "Yeah, Sounds good," Thomas said before standing up. Kodi nodded as he took off to find his friends. "Do you think he's going to ask Dusty out?" Thomas asked Balto with a smile. "If I know my son, he'll ask her out," Balto said with a smile. Thomas nodding before telling Balto that he'll see me later and this same spot.

Thomas went off doing some games and some rides. Thomas couldn't help but notice that someone was watching him. Thomas looked around his surroundings but found no one. Just other kids and family playing games and going on rides. Thomas shakes his head before tufting around. Thomas then bumped into a clown and then fell down in the snow. "Hey, sorry man," Thomas said while getting up and brushing himself off. The clown then stares at Thomas while he brushing himself off. "Can I help you something?" Thomas asked. The clown continues to stare at Thomas with cold emotion.

"Okay… Well… See ya…" Thomas said slowly walking away. Before leaving the clown gives Thomas a balloon. "Thanks…" Thomas said nervously. Thomas then walks away with the balloon in his hand. Thomas then sees his Cousin Rosy sitting down on a bench with her family. Balto must be with Jenna somewhere around here. Thomas walked over to Rosy and sat down next to her. "Hey Rosy," Thomas said with a smile "Hey, Thomas! I like your balloon," Rosy said looking at Thomas's balloon. "Do you want it?" Thomas asked looking at Rosy. "Yeah!" Rosy cheered. Thomas smiled while giving Rosy the balloon. Once Thomas gave Rosy the balloon it popped and blood splashes all over Thomas and Rosy.

Rosy screams while Thomas stands up trying to figure out if the blood is fake or not. It was differently real. All the Clowns of the carnival surround the area and start stabbing people. Rosy screams before running off into the carnival. "Rosy!" Thomas shouted but Rosy kept running off. "No!" Thomas said taking a step forward to go after Rosy. Thomas was then grabbed his left arm and was cut by a clown. "Ow! Hey!" Thomas shouted as he pushed himself off the clown. Thomas tripped and fell down to the ground. The clown started coming for Thomas with his knife in hand. "Stay away from me!" Thomas shouted as the clown got closer. Just as the clown was getting ready to make his kill, Balto jumped on the clown and attacked him. "Balto!" Thomas shouted as he stood up. The clown fell to the ground while Balto was still going at him. Thomas then grabbed a wooden board and smacked it across the clowns head making him knocked out.

"Thomas! Are you alright?" Balto asked looking at Thomas. Thomas nodded while holding his arm to stop the bleeding. "You're bleeding!" Balto shouted now worried. "I'll be fine, but we need to find Rosy," Thomas ordered. "Was she hurt?" Balto asked. Thomas shook his head. "No, but I hope we can find her in time before she does," Thomas said as he and Balto started walking. "Where's Kodi?" Thomas as they continued through the carnival. "He'll be fine I know him," Balto said as they started to run. As they ran, they could hear screams as other people from the town were being killed by the clowns. The horrors entered Thomas's mind as the screams start to get louder and louder.

Thomas and Balto kneeled down in some grass as they see some clowns taking in some kids in the funhouse. "Let go of me!" Rosy screamed trying to get away from the clown that grabbed her. "Rosy," Thomas whispered. "Yeah," Balto whispered back. "Let's go get her," Thomas said as he stood up. "Thomas wait!" Balto shouted. The clowns looked to Thomas as he picks up a bar and started hitting clowns to try to get to Rosy. Thomas kept swinging before getting stabbed on his side. "No!" Balto shouted as jumped in and started guarding Thomas. Balto tried his best to fight off as many clowns as he could, but it was enough. Balto was then hit in the back with a bat. "No!" Thomas shouted while holding his side. Thomas was then hit on the back of the head knocking him out.

The clowns started laughing while grabbing Thomas and Balto's body in the funhouse. Thomas weakly opened his eyes when hearing a little girl crying. Thomas's focus came back and he saw Rosy crying while holding Balto in her lap. "Rosy?" Thomas said as he painfully sat up now holding his stab wound on his side. "T-Thomas?" Rosy said still with tears rolling down her face. Thomas then stood up and walked over to Rosy and Balto. "You're bleeding," Rosy said looking at the blood on Thomas's jacket. "I'm okay Rosy, I promise," Thomas said with a smile. Thomas noticed a chain around Balto's neck that was attached to the wall. "When did they do this?" Thomas asked looking at Rosy. "When they brought you in," Rosy replied. "Shit," Thomas muttered. "Thomas! Language!" Rosy corrected Thomas. "Sorry Rosy," Thomas said before looking at Balto.

Thomas checked Balto to see if he was still breathing. "Good, he's still alive," Thomas said as he noticed some blood on Balto's back. "Where's Kodi?" Rosy asked looking up at Thomas. Thomas looked at Rosy and forced a smile, "I'm sure he's getting help for us," Thomas said giving Rosy a hug. Balto groaned as he tried to move. "Balto," Thomas said as he and Rosy broke their hug. "Where are we?" Balto asked weakly. "In a funhouse," Thomas answered. "Are you talking to him?" Rosy asked looking at Thomas. Thomas turned and looked at Rosy and nodded. "About you told her," Balto said with a weak chuckle. "What did he say?" Rosy asked. "He said it's about time that I told you I can talk to him," Thomas said with a chuckle with his own tears falling from his face.

Suddenly a door opened from the other side of the room that they were in. Balto sat up quickly looking towards the other side of the room. "Get behind me," Balto said with a growl. Thomas and Rosy then got behind Balto as Balto started to growl while showing teeth. A six-foot clown with one arm and one blind eye walked into the room with a fire ax in his free hand. "You're not going to be able to take him on alone," Thomas said as he stood up. "Get Back Thomas!" Balto growled. "No! You need help!" Thomas shouted now getting beside Balto. "Thomas please," Balto said hoping Thomas would get hurt.

"I'm not going to let them kill you, dad!" Thomas shouted to Balto. Balto was shocked by the way Thomas called him dad. "Look out!" Rosy shouted as she backed away as the clown came forward. Balto and Thomas looked at the clown as he walked forward with the ax in its hand. Thomas then jumped Balto out of the way as the ax came down to the ground missing them. Thomas found a glass bottle on the ground, Thomas picked it up the bottle and threw it at the head of the clown. The clown turned around and smiles at Thomas. "Oh shit!" Thomas shouted as he started to back away from the clown. Just as things started to back bad and Thomas was about to be killed from the clown. Kodi crashes through a window and tackled the clown. The clown dropped the ax and tried to get Kodi off of him.

Thomas then ran over to the ax and grabbed it. Thomas then used the ax to free Balto. Once Thomas got Balto free he orders him and Rosy to leave. "Balto take Rosy and get help," Thomas ordered before looking to Kodi still fighting the clown. "I'm not leaving my kids behind!" Balto barked. Thomas didn't want to argue, so he picked up the ax and slammed it on the back of the huge clown. The clown screams in pain as Kodi jumps off the clown and rams over to his family. "Helps on the way!" Kodi shouted while breathing hard. "What did he say?" Rosy asked while holding on to Thomas's arm. "He said helps on the way," Thomas replied. "You told her about talking to us?" Kodi said with a smile. Thomas nodded, "I'm proud of you son, both of you," Balto said weakly. "Can we get the rest of these chains off?" Kodi asked. "I don't think so," Thomas replies as he tried to get the chains off. "He's coming back!" Rosy shouted. The large clown took the ax out from its back and then grabbed Kodi by the neck and threw him to the side. "Kodi!" Thomas shouted.

Balto then jumped and pushed Thomas and Rosy out of the way and told them to go. "Get out of here now!" Balto shouted. Thomas then picked up Rosy and ran out of the funhouse. Police and firefighters were met outside of the funhouse. A fire had been started from inside the funhouse. Thomas sets Rosy's down near an ambulance and then tries to go back for Kodi and Balto. A police officer then grabs Thomas and then prevents him from going inside. "My dogs are in there!" Thomas shouts trying to go inside. The officer still holding Thomas back. "We got a dog here!" A firefighter shouts as he brings out Kodi. "That's my dog!" Thomas shouted now breaking free. Thomas runs over to the firefighter who has Kodi and placed him in Thomas's arms. "Kodi," Thomas said in tears as cries into Kodi's fur. "Where's my dad?" Kodi asked weakly.

Thomas lifted his head and looked at the burning funhouse. "Please, where's my other dog!" Thomas shouted. The police and firefighters already had their hands full with the burning funhouse and getting people to safety. "Balto!" Thomas shouted at the top of his lungs. The funhouse came crashing down with the fire almost out by the hour.

**6 months later… Thomas's POV**

Kodi and I both lost something that night… a friend… a father… someone who loves and cares about you… I look in the mirror and think to myself…. "I wish it was me…" but it can't be that way because Balto was a hero and he wanted to save as many as he could. The thing that pisses me off is that they found bodies or the clowns that did this. It's been six fucking months and still nothing…. I'm going to find them oh yes I am! And I'm going to kill every single one of them… I just need a clowns touch….

**The end **

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: alright guys so I find the ending a little creepy, you know why? Well if you haven't put your imagination to the core I picture Thomas right now is putting on some clown makeup and going out to try and find these clowns what do you think? Let me know in a review! See you in the next one shot! **


	7. All Through The House

**All Through The House **

Thomas and Rosy were relaxing watching Christmas movies on the TV while Balto and Jenna laid with them on the couch. "When do you think Santa's coming to town?" Rosy asked her brother. Thomas looked at his sister and smile. "He'll be here soon sis," Thomas replied. "I can't wait to see him!" Rosy said. "Santa will come at night, and you have to be asleep if you want him to visit us," Thomas said. "But I don't want to," Rosy said. "It's late, go to sleep, Jenna will go with you," Thomas said when he looked at Jenna. "Jenna and I are always going to sleep and then you and Balto are watching TV!" Rosy said and turned her back on Thomas.

Thomas chuckled before standing up and walking over to his sister. "Come on, mom told me to get you in bed before 8," Thomas said as he placed his hands on his sister's shoulders and guided her to her room. "Why can you and Balto watch TV longer?" Rosy asked when she went to bed. "Because I'm older than you," Thomas said when he covered Rosy with a blanket. "But Balto is not older than Jenna, they are the same age," Rosy said. "Do you want Jenna to come with us?" Thomas asked with a slight smile. "No! This is not what I meant!" Rosy said, and Thomas started laughing softly. "Okay, okay ... Goodnight." Thomas said.

"Did she lay down?" Balto asked with a stretch. Thomas sighed before answering. "Yeah thank god," Thomas said as he sat down on the couch. "Tough being a big brother huh?" Balto said with a chuckle. Thomas chuckled, "you have no idea," Thomas added as he turned on frosty the snowman. "I love Christmas time, and all those Christmas movies," Balto said looking at the TV. "Yes, me too," Thomas said. When they watched TV Balto heard a slight noise from outside. "Did you hear that?" Balto asked when he looked at the window. "Nah, it's probably the wind, don't worry," Thomas answered.

Then another bang was heard outside. This made Balto and Thomas jump from their couch. "Okay, now I heard that," Thomas said as he stood up. "I'll check on Jenna and Rosy," Balto said as he got off the couch. "Alright I'll check outside," Thomas said heading for the fire while Balto headed upstairs. "Is somebody there?" Thomas asked when he opened the door. "It ... it surely was just the wind ..." Thomas said and closed the door. "You saw something?" Balto asked, and Thomas jumped in surprise. "Do not do that again," Thomas said when he put his hand to his chest and felt his heart beating so hard.

"Sorry, the girls are asleep," Balto said looking up at Thomas. "Oh, okay," Thomas said taking a deep breath. "Did you see anything?" Balto asked. "No I think it was just then wind," Thomas replied. A scream was heard from a few houses down. "It certainly wasn't the wind," Balto said, Thomas, locked the door and took a few steps back. At that time another scream was heard from the house next door. After a while, Thomas heard a Christmas bell and a knock on the door. Thomas and Balto looked at each other. "What shall we do?" Thomas whispered.

"Don't open it," Balto said as he and Thomas both heard banging on the door. Suddenly the banging stopped. "Do you think they left?" Thomas asked looking at Balto. Suddenly a large slam against the door broke through an ax and a man dressed as Santa looked through the hole in which he made. "Ho, ho, ho!" The Santa shouted. They both started screaming. "Open the door for Santa ... I have presents for you." The man said. Thomas and Balto started getting up the stairs to Rosy's room. "Wait, I have an idea," Thomas said and moved the cabinet to the stairs. "I see what you plan," Balto said. "At my signal, we push," Thomas said, and Balto nodded at that. The man got into the house and went to the stairs. "Push!" Thomas shouted as the man started climbing the stairs.

Rosy woke up to a loud crash outside her room. "Santa?" Rosy said with a yawn. Jenna knew this wasn't Santa or Balto and Thomas playing a trick of some kind. Thomas and Balto raced into Rosy's room and shut the door behind them. "Thomas, what's wrong?" Rosy asked looking at her older brother. "Stay here, be quiet," Thomas said. "What's going on?" Rosy asked. "We have a big problem ..." Thomas said. "Where do I have a phone?" Thomas thought. "What is?" Balto asked. "I left my phone in the living room," Thomas whispered.

Suddenly there was banging on Rosy's door. Rosy screamed as the banging continued. "Balto what's doing on?" Jenna asked scared. "There's a maniac outside," Balto said before helping Thomas push Rosy's dresser against the door. "Ho, ho, ho!" The man shouted from behind the door. "Is this Santa?" Rosy screamed in fear. "No! It's a psycho!" Thomas said when he moved Rosy's bed. "What are you doing?" Jenna asked. "Here is the ventilation tunnel ... Balto you must go down there and bring me a phone from the living room." Thomas said. "Where does this ventilation tunnel lead to?" Balto asked as he began to enter the tunnel. "To the garage," Thomas said when Balto entered the ventilation.

Balto made his way down almost getting stuck a few times but manage to make it down the ventilation. Balto made it into the garage safely. Balto could hear from down in the garage the banging of the Santa Claus. "Alright time to Thomas's phone," Balto said to himself.

Oct 19Balto quietly entered the living room and took Thomas's phone. "I need to get us some time ..." Balto said quietly to himself. He looked around and noticed pots on the kitchen counter. "Perfect," Balto said and knocked the pots off the counter and ran to the garage, and enter the ventilation.

Balto made his way down almost getting stuck a few times but manage to make it down the ventilation. Balto made it into the garage safely. Balto could hear from down in the garage the banging of the Santa Claus. "Alright time to Thomas's phone," Balto said to himself. Balto quietly entered the living room and took Thomas's phone. "I need to get us some time ..." Balto said quietly to himself. He looked around and noticed pots on the kitchen counter. "Perfect," Balto said and knocked the pots off the counter and ran to the garage, and enter the ventilation.

Balto came back up and handed Thomas is the phone. "Good job Balto!" Thomas said as he took the phone. "I bought us some time to leave the room," Balto said as he got out of the ventilation system. "Good," Thomas said as he grabbed Rosy by her hand. Jenna nuzzled Balto before they went out of Rosy's room and headed for Thomas's room. "What we gonna do now?" Balto asked as he looked at Thomas. "I'll call the police," Thomas said and dialed the number. Santa Claus started knocking on the door again, Rosy started screaming again. "Jenna, calm her down, please ... I can't hear anything," Thomas said.

Jenna nuzzled Rosy trying to keep her calm. "911 what's your emergency," the 911 operator asked. The Santa Claus then slammed the ax making a giant hole in the door. "Naughty or nice!" Santa Claus shouted. "I know it sounds crazy, but in my house, there is a psychopath dressed as Santa Claus with an ax! He wants to kill us, he made a hole in the door! We need help!" Thomas screamed in fear. "Is this a joke?" The operator asked.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santa shouted as he broke down the door. Balto growled and jumped forward at the Santa Claus. "It's not a joke!" Thomas shouted as Balto and the Santa Claus fell down the stairs. "Okay, I'll send the police to you, they'll be in a few minutes." The operator said. "What should I do? My dog attacked this psycho!" Thomas said. "Hide somewhere or, if possible, run away from home." The operator said.

Thomas hangs up and runs out of the room to see where Balto was. "Balto?" Thomas said softly. Balto got out from under the Santa and looked up at his friends. "I think it's okay to come down he's knocked out," Balto said. Four of them left the house where the police were already. "Officer! This psycho is lying by the stairs, be careful." Thomas said when he ran to the police car. "Well stay here me and my partner will take care of him." The officer said and entered the house with his partner.

The officers came out of the house with nothing. "There's nobody here!" The officer shouted. "What!" Thomas said as he steps out of the car. Thomas then felt something grab his leg making him fall over. "Help!" Thomas shouted. Santa Claus raised the ax over Thomas and was about to strike, but the police opened fire and the murderous psychopath fell to the ground. "Are you okay kid?" One of the policemen asked when he approached Thomas.

"Yeah," Thomas said breathing hard. Rosy got out of the car and hugged her brother with tears in her eyes. Balto and Jenna both ran over to Thomas and Rosy shielding them from the dead body. "I already thought it was a joke ... but now ..." The officer said. "Officer, we heard screams from other houses. Please check it out." Thomas said. "We need support, we have eliminated the threat, but we suspect victims and wounded." The officer said while contacting the police station.

"Thomas! Rosy!" Their mother shouted as she got out of her car and raced over to her children. "Mommy!" Rosy said as she hugged her. "Are you hurt? What happened?" Asked their mother. Thomas and Rosy started to explain themselves while Balto and Jenna rested on each other's shoulders. The family was being looked at by the ambulance, Balto noticed the police officers were talking with worried looks on their faces. Balto walked over to them and listened in on them. "I don't understand it, I shot him four times," The officer said. "There where is the body?!" the other officer asked. This made Balto's blood run cold. "I don't know," Said the officer who shot the man.

A red piece of paper flew in the air and landed on Balto's leg. Balto took the piece of paper off his leg and looked at it. Balto's eyes widen when he looked at it. Balto took the paper with his mouth and took it over to Thomas. Thomas noticed the paper in Balto's mouth and took it. "Thomas and Rosy, are you Naughty Or Nice?" Thomas read out loud. Thomas just felt chills as the cold wind blew on him. "So that means?" Thomas said looking at Balto. "He's still alive somewhere," Balto added. Thomas opened his mouth to say something until they heard a "Ho, ho, ho," in the wind.

**The End **

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well looks like they're still a killer out there and Christmas is ruined for Thomas and Rosy! Hoped enjoyed reading this as much as we did making it for you! See you in the next story. **

**Player2Daniel A/N: Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed the new story! Thanks to Kodiwolf321 for inviting me to write this with him! See you next time!**


	8. Christine's Fury

**Christine's Fury**

Thomas works in the bakery putting together a few cakes as his friend Alistair walks into the bakery with a wide smile on his face. "Thomas! I think I'm in love!" Alistair says as the door closes behind him. "You Are huh? Who's the lucky girl. Thomas said as he put the cake in the oven.

Alistair then burst into laughter.

"It's not a girl Thomas, it's a car," Alistair said.

Thomas paused.

"A car?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, a car! And she's a beautiful piece of machinery!" Alistair says with a smile. "Right," Thomas said with a smile. "Come on I want to show you it!" Alistair said still keeping his smile. Thomas then looked at the clock. It was time for him to get off anyways and Mr. Stevens would get the cake when it's done. "Alright let's see this car," Thomas said with a smile.

"Well come on we don't have all day!" Alistair said as he swiftly walked out the door.

"Alistair wait up!" Thomas said as he took off his baking apron and followed Alistair out the bakery.

The whole way there Alistair wouldn't stop talking about the car he saw and it was really starting to get on Thomas's nerves.

Alistair then led Thomas to a used car lot which had a few sports cars, some sedans, and autumn red 1958 Plymouth Fury.

"There she is!" Alistair said pointing at the Plymouth.

Thomas's eyes widen when he saw the car. "Um... wow," Thomas said as Alistair walked over to the car. "Isn't she a beauty?" Alistair asked looking at Thomas. "Well she could use some work," Thomas said as he crossed his arms.

Alistair laughed before he walked up to the Fury, Thomas followed from behind.

"It's a piece of junk Alistair," Thomas said.

"But she can be fixed up," Alistair said as he stroked the Plymouth's side.

"Dude it probably won't even start." Thomas said.

"I don't care." Alistair said as he opened the driver's side door and sat in the driver's seat.

Thomas sighed as he leaned against the car hood. "Do you have any money for this car?" Thomas asked as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Well... I have some money, maybe I can strike a deal with the dealership," Alistair said as he placed his hands on the steering wheel.

"How much do they want for it?" Thomas asked.

"Two grand." Alistair replied.

"And how much money do you have?" Thomas asked again.

"Three grand." Alistair replied.

"And are you sure you're parents are okay with you buying a car without their permission?" Thomas asked.

"I talked to them about it and they don't seem to mind." Alistair replied.

Thomas sighed there was no way of talking Alistair out of this.

"Alright then, I have to head home, Kodi hates it when I'm late," Thomas said as he gets off the car. "Okay, I'll see you later," Alistair said as he watched his friend leave.

As Thomas walked home all he could think about was the red Plymouth and how Alistair was so attracted to it.

He knew some people who would often geek out over cars, but this was different.

Something was very fishy about that car, Thomas knew it deep down.

The next morning Thomas and Kodi sat outside the Library as Alistair drove up with the red Plymouth. "Oh, Boy," Thomas said as he stood up. Kodi looked to Thomas. "Is that the car?" Kodi asked. "Yep, that's the one," Thomas said as he started walking over to the car with Kodi by his side.

"So you actually did it?" Thomas asked Alistair as he walked up to the Plymouth.

"Yep." Alistair said as he got out of the car.

When Alistair stepped of the car Thomas noticed a few changes, Alistair's hair was brushed to the side and he was wearing rolled-up jeans, a grey T-shirt and a leather jacket, to Thomas Alistair looked like one of those greasers from the 1950's.

"Is it grease day or something?" Thomas joked while looking at his friend. "No!" Alistair snapped. "Okay man I was just joking," Thomas said taking a step back. "You know I don't like jokes!" Alistair snapped at Thomas again. "Since when? We joke all the time," Thomas said as he crossed his arms.

"Well times have changed Thomas!" Alistair growled.

"What's gotten into you man, first you buy this car and now it's like it made you a totally different person now or something." Thomas said.

"Well, people change Thomas, and don't even blame Christine for anything." Alistair said.

"Uhh...Christine?" Thomas asked.

"My car! Thomas! My beautiful car!" Alistair growled again before getting back into Christine. "Where are you going?" Thomas asked as Alistair started the car. "Somewhere where me and Christine can be alone!" Alistair said as he drove off down the street. "Stupid car!" Thomas spat as the car was now out of sight. "That wasn't normal, especially for Alistair," Kodi said as he looked up at Thomas.

"I know, something is wrong with Alistair, and I'm really worried." Thomas said.

"It's like he's married to that car or something like that." Kodi added.

"That's the thing, something is wrong with that car and I know it." Thomas said.

Kodi smiled while looking up at Thomas again. "Your gonna get to the bottom of that car aren't you?" Kodi asked. Thomas took a step forward and then looked at his dog. "Yes, and you're going to help me," Thomas said with a smile.

Kodi and Thomas followed Alistair and Christine for a while but made sure to stay low as they didn't want Alistair to know that they were following him.

Eventually Alistair turned Christine into a driveway to a house that had loud music blaring that could be heard from the outside.

Alistair got out of Christine, and patted her on the hood.

"Stay right here Christine, I'll be back in a little while." Alistair said to the red Plymouth in a loving voice.

Alistair then kissed Christine on the hood before, he walked away.

"What the hell Alistair?" Thomas whispered to himself as he walked over to the car. Kodi followed close behind his human as they walked to the car. "Stupid car," Thomas said looking at the car.

Thomas angrily kicked Christine's front tire really hard before turning to Kodi.

"Let's get out of here Kodi, this has been weird enough." He said.

As Thomas and Kodi began to walk away they stopped in their tracks when they heard the sound of a car starting up, followed by sound of an engine revving up madly.

Thomas and Kodi quickly spun around and to their horror they saw Christine driving towards them at full speed what made it even more horrifying was that...nobody was behind the wheel.

"Oh shit!" Thomas shouted. "Run!" Kodi shouted as he and Thomas both started running down the street. Kodi was obviously faster than Thomas since he was trained by his dad to run faster.

Christine accelerated quickly, she wasn't interested in Kodi, she was more focused on Thomas than Kodi.

When Christine was dangerously close to Thomas he quickly jumped into a nearby alley.

Christine slammed on her brakes, she spun around and let out a loud rev of rage before she drove towards the alleyway that Thomas was hiding in.

Christine drove through the alleyway with her headlights on high beam to see where Thomas was hiding. Thomas hid behind a huge trash can as the car came closer and closer to Thomas. "Hey stupid car!" Kodi shouted from the other end of the alley. Christine rev became louder as she speeds ahead to run over Kodi.

Kodi acting fast quickly jumped out of the way of the angry Plymouth.

Christine slammed on her breaks but didn't stop in time as she crashed into a brick wall, completely crushing her front bumper and smashing her front window.

"You think that did it?" Thomas asked as he approached his dog.

Before Kodi could reply Christine pulled herself reverse and turned to face both Kodi and Thomas and her bumper and window were still intact.

"I think not!" Kodi shouted. The Plymouth went full speed in reverse straight at Thomas and Kodi. Thomas thought fast and pushed his dog out of the way of the car and got hit. "Thomas!" Kodi shouted as Thomas landed in some trash cans.

Christine took one good look at Thomas before driving out of the alleyway and back down the street presumably back to Alistair.

Once Christine was gone Kodi immediately to ran to Thomas, who let out a groan of pain.

"Oh my god, Thomas are you okay?" Kodi asked in a panicked tone.

"Kodi, I just got hit by a Plymouth Fury that can drive by itself DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?!" Thomas bellowed.

Kodi then helped Thomas up before walking down the street. "What are we going to do?" Kodi asked while looking up at his owner. "We got to tell Alistair about this somehow," Thomas said while limping all the way back to the party. "Not sure how he's going to react," Kodi added. "We got to try," Thomas added still limping.

When Thomas and Kodi made it back to the house, the party was just about to clear out.

Thomas caught a glimpse of Alistair walking to Christine.

"Alistair!" Thomas called.

Alistair stopped in his tracks and turned to Thomas and Kodi.

"Thomas where were you? You just missed...oh my god what happened to you, Thomas?" Alistair said noticing Thomas's injuries.

"That car happened!" Thomas shouted pointing at Christine. Alistair turned and looked at Christine and then looked back at his friend. "Christine wouldn't do such a thing," Alistair said as he pets his car. Thomas was shocked by this.

"Dude the car almost killed me!" Thomas shouted trying to hold himself up. "No, she didn't! Your lying!" Alistair said before pushing Thomas down. Kodi started to growl and get in front of Thomas. "Christine wouldn't hurt anybody!" Alistair growled. Suddenly the Plymouth started up and played some music.

Alistair then sat in the Christine's driver side seat and closed the door.

Thomas quickly got to his feet and tried to open Christine's driver's side door but of course it was locked.

"Alistair, listen to me, that car is corrupting you and it's only a matter of time before..." Thomas began to say before Alistair rolled the window down and grabbed him by the neck.

"You listen here Tommy, you're wrong about Christine and we're gonna prove everyone in this damn town wrong about us!" Alistair snarled before throwing Thomas down.

Thomas got to his feet as Alistair pulled Christine into reverse and drove out of the parking lot.

"Alistair wait!" Thomas cried.

But it was too late Alistair and Christine were already down the street and out of sight.

"Shit," Thomas said letting out a sign. "What do we do now?" Kodi asked looked up at his owner. Then it clicked on Thomas's head. "A race!" Thomas said with a snap of his fingers. "A race?" Kodi asked confused. Thomas turned to look at his dog. "Yeah! Think about it! Maybe if we race him and bet if we win then the car has to destroy itself," Thomas suggested.

"Okay but how are we going to race them? Your Skyline GTR is all the way back in New York." Kodi said.

Thomas then thought to himself for a little bit.

"We're gonna have to fight fire with fire," Thomas said.

"What are you talking about?" Kodi asked.

Thomas and Kodi both walked home and went into Thomas's dad's garage. "When my mom and dad got married they drove Candice," Thomas said while walking into the garage. "Candice?" Kodi asked confused. Thomas smiled before taking off the tarp. A pink Dodge Challenger was under the tarp looking ready to drive. "Kodi, meet Candice," Thomas said looking at the car. The car turned on by itself and beeped happily

."Is this The Love Bug all of a sudden? Where did you get this car?" Kodi asked

"My parents got Candice, when they were engaged, but I had no idea she was alive until I was a kid." Thomas replied.

Kodi nodded.

"She's old and needs a bit of work but she still runs fine." Thomas said.

The car beep again and flashed its lights twice. "Can you understand me?" Kodi asked the car. Candice beeped twice to tell Kodi she can. "Well let's get to work on her," Thomas said as he started to get to work on Candice.

An hour later, Candice was all fixed up and ready to roll.

"Alright, let's take this old girl for a test spin," Thomas said.

Thomas and Kodi then got into Candice and started down the road.

"Everything seems great," Thomas said.

Just then Candice slammed on her breaks and she began shaking hysterically.

"Candice, what's wrong?" Thomas asked concerned.

"Ummm, Thomas," Kodi said.

Thomas looked and saw Christine parked on the side of the road.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Thomas said to himself.

Christine roared and started to charge at Candice. Candice beeped twice and drove the other way. "Whoa, Candice has some kick still," Kodi said holding on for his life. "Yeah she does!" Thomas said trying to control Candice.

Candice drove so fast that Thomas began to grow concern that she may lose control and crash.

All of sudden Christine slammed into Candice's side spinning her out.

Thomas screamed and slammed on the breaks and miraculously Candice didn't crash.

Christine spun around and sped towards Candice.

Thomas closed his eyes and braced for impact but it never came.

Thomas opened his eyes and saw Christine had stopped two inches from hitting Candice's side door.

Christine's driver side door opened and Alistair stepped out with a livid look on his face.

"You have one too!" Alistair said looking at Candice. Candice beeped twice letting Alistair know she was alive. "I bet my Christine could beat your slow car!" Alistair shouted. Thomas stepped out from Candice and looked towards Alistair and Christine. "If I win, Christine has to jump off a cliff and never to return!" Thomas shouted with confidence. "And if I win! I get your car!" Alistair shot back.

"Deal!" Thomas growled.

Alistair and Thomas shook hands in agreement, then turned around and walked back to their vehicles.

Thomas pulled Candice to the right of the road while Alistair pulled Christine to the left.

The two cars revved their engines for a minute until the light turned yellow.

Thomas inhaled and exhaled deeply.

The light turned green.

Thomas downshifted into second gear and Candice took off down the road as fast as she could.

Christine took off after Candice and started to bump her from behind as she drove. "Beep beep," Candice beeped while trying to get away from Christine. "I think you're making Christine angry," Kodi said while looking behind them at the fury chasing them down the road.

Christine then tried to pass Candice from the side but the pink Dodge pulled in front of the red Plymouth. Christine then tried to pass on the other side but Candice repeated the same movement preventing Christine from passing her.

Frustrated Christine slammed into Candice's back bumper denting it.

"Beep beep," Candice beeped with her lights flashing. "Yeah, I know!" Thomas shouted as he sped up. Kodi looked back and noticed that Christine was more than angry this time.

Christine revved her engine in rage and sped up dangerously fast.

"CHRISTINE SLOW DOWN!" Alistair screamed.

Christine didn't comply and continue accelerating at a dangerous speed.

Just as Christine was about to slam into Candice again, Thomas served Candice to left with Christine nearly sideswiping Candice's side door.

Christine roars her engine in anger. This wasn't a race anymore, this was an attempt at murder. "Christine! Stop!" Alistair shouted again. The car wouldn't listen to him. "I think Alistair's In trouble," Thomas said looking to his friend.

Alistair was panicking. He did whatever he could to get his car to stop but Christine wouldn't comply.

Alistair screamed when he realized that Christine was driving straight towards a guard rail that led to a big drop below.

"CHRISTINE STOP!" Alistair screamed again.

Realizing what was happening Christine slammed on her brakes but it was too late the red Plymouth plowed through the guard rail and fell to the bottom of the drop.

As Christine tumbled to the bottom she fell onto rocks that laid on the cliffside, the rocks crushed her cab, killing Alistair.

Thomas stops the car and gets out. He looks over the rails and sees the car burning at the bottom In the rocks. "No!" Thomas shouts with tears in his eyes. Kodi gets out of the car and runs over to Thomas was still struck with sadness from his friend's death. "I'm sorry Thomas," Kodi said as he nuzzled his friend. Candice beeped In a sad tone as she rolls over to Thomas and Kodi lightly purring her engine.

Two weeks later…

Thomas continues making bread and minding his own business. His heart still feels heavy from the loss of his friend. Kodi feels for his owner but continues to be strong for him. As Thomas puts in the last of the bread, at the corner of his eyes he sees a red Plymouth pass by the bakery. Thomas could swear it was Christine driving past the bakery. Thomas takes his break and rushes out of the bakery. Thomas runs out to the sidewalk and looks both ways hoping to see Christine. There was no such luck of finding the Plymouth as Thomas sighs and heads back into the bakery. As Thomas places his hand on the door Thomas could hear Christine's roaring engine in the wind.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys! This was one was really fun to make and sorry this wasn't posted on Halloween, it was a busy night lol but I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot as much as we did making it for you and even though Halloween season is over we still have a few more stories to tell in Vol. 2. Alright, guys, I'll see you in the next one shot! **

**drewdog302 A/N: Happy Halloween guys, It's been absolute pleasure to write this with Thomas, we put a lot of work and effort into this and I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing this, but aside from that I hope you all have (or had) a Happy Halloween and I'll see you in the next one.**


	9. Contact

**Contact**

Thomas does his homework on his laptop in his room while Balto lays down on Thomas's bed. "Thomas it's time for dinner," Rosy said passing by Thomas's room. Thomas sighed as he sat back in his set and stretched. Balto chuckled as he looked at his owner. "You were almost done weren't you?" Balto asked softly. Thomas chuckled as he turned and looked at his wolf-dog. "Yeah, I was," Thomas said with a smile. Balto chuckled as he stood up from the bed Balto then jumped off from Thomas's bed and made his way downstairs. Thomas stood up from his desk and exited his room.

Thomas's other dog Mark was already downstairs watching TV with Thomas's dad while Rosy's dog Jenna was laying down just a few feet away from Mark. Thomas came down the stairs with Balto right by his side. Balto then walked over to his mate and nuzzled her. Mark smiled as he looked towards his friends. Thomas sat down at the table with his sister getting ready to eat. "Are you and dad not joining us?" Thomas asked looking at his mother. "'Your father and I have a dinner meeting with your father's Boss," Thomas and Rosy's mother explained. "When will you be home?" Rosy asked as her mother placed down the food. "I'll be home when you're asleep," her mother said as she kissed her daughter on the head.

Their mother and father both left the kids and dogs at home while they went to do their thing for the night. "Shall we play a game?" Rosy asked as she puts dinner away. "Nah, I got to finish up my homework," Thomas said as he cleaned off his plate and took off to his room. Balto and Jenna were both laying down next to each other as Mark looked towards them. "Thomas doesn't play as much as he used to," Mark said still looking to Balto and Jenna. "Well, he is growing up," Balto said looking to his friend. Mark laid his head down and sighed. "Yeah, I know but it's just not the same," Mark said before closing his eyes. Balto knew what Mark was talking about, but knew Thomas had become mature over the past year as was working into getting into college soon.

Rosy finished up putting dinner away and went over to the coffee table and started to color. She sat next to Mark and while coloring she petted him from time to time. "I'm going to check on Thomas," Balto said to Jenna. Jenna nodded as she stood and went over to where Rosy was sitting. Balto walked up the stairs and into Thomas's room where he was just about to finish his homework. "Hey, Balto," Thomas said as Balto walked into the room. "Hey kid, are you almost done with your homework?" Balto asked as he jumped on Thomas's bed. "I just got done," Thomas said with a smile. "Good, I'm glad," Balto said with a smile.

Before Thomas could say anything else, the house started to shake and the lights started to flicker. "What the hell?" Thomas said as he looked around the room. The TV and Radio started to turn on and off as the house continued to shake. Rosy screamed as she held on to Jenna. Mark started to bark as the house shook harder. Suddenly everything came to a sudden stop. Thomas raced out of his room and raced downstairs to find his sister. Balto also raced out of the room and joined his owner downstairs. "Rosy! Are you okay?" Thomas asked as he raced over to his sister.

"Yeah I think so," Rosy said looking up at her brother. Thomas nodded before the lights went out. "That's not good," Thomas said looking around the darkroom. A strange sound was heard from outside. Mark started to growl knowing whatever was outside wasn't a friend. Balto and Jenna also started to growl as some trash cans were falling over. "Thomas, I'm scared," Rosy said holding on to her brother. Thomas held his sister close to him as more sounds could be heard outside. Rosy screamed when there was a bang at the door. The lights came on and off as more banging came from the front door. Mark and Balto both started barking at the door.

Jenna stayed close to Rosy and Thomas trying to guard them. Suddenly everything stopped and the lights stayed off. "What do you think happened?" Rosy asked looking at her brother. "I don't know," Thomas said as he walked over to the front door. "Thomas, please don't go over there!" Rosy said still scared. Thomas didn't listen he just walked over to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. Suddenly there was a loud bang at the front door making Thomas fall backward onto the ground. Balto and Mark started barking at the door again as more banging sounds were coming from the door. Thomas's eyes widen when he saw a hand trying to reach from under the door. "Rosy! Get upstairs!" Thomas shouted. Rosy nodded and did as she was told and ran up the stairs.

Thomas stood up from the ground and started to run after his sister. Balto, Mark, and Jenna all ran up with their owners into their parent's bedroom. "What did you see Thomas?" Rosy asked her brother. "A hand or something coming from under the door," Thomas explained. "Oh no," Rosy said as she held on to Jenna. Thomas pulled out his phone to try and call the police. "Damn it! No service," Thomas shouted. Suddenly there was a loud crash downstairs. "It's in the house," Rosy whispered with tears rolling down her face. Balto and Mark both got in front of the kids and growled a low growl as they waited for whatever was coming up the stairs. A green light flashed in the hallway as they heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

They heard that other doors were being opened along the way to their parent's room as whatever broke into the house was coming towards the room. The door busted open with a large gray alien with big black eyes stood before them. "AHHH!" Rosy screamed as she backed away from the large alien. "Oh shit!" Thomas shouted as he stood in front of his sister to protect her. Mark jumped forward to attack the alien but was caught off guard as the alien used it's mind to stop Mark in midair and threw him across the room. Balto also tried to attack the alien but the same thing happened. The alien then steps forward and looked at Thomas. The alien then grabbed Thomas by the neck.

Rosy screamed again with tears rolling down her face. While choking Thomas, the alien looked carefully at Thomas before breaking the window. A large blue light beamed down taking Thomas and the alien away into the alien's ship. Rosy screamed before passing out from fear. "No!" Balto and Mark both howled as the ship flew away into the night sky without a trace of it anywhere.

Six weeks later…

Rosy sits in the hospital not being able to talk about the recent events that happened to her and her brother. Rosy's parents are still searching for answers about their missing son. Rosy holds an old walkie talky that she and Thomas used to play with when they were younger. Small noises could be heard on the walkie making Rosy and look at it. "Thomas," Rosy whispered into the walkie.

"Rosy…" Thomas said.

**The End.**

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait for this I haven't really felt like writing at some point and I'm sorry about that. Anyways hoped you enjoyed this one-shot as I did making it for you! **


End file.
